Getting Closer II
by Basched
Summary: To The Future: Part two of my GC trilogy. Alone time in the shower doesn't stay that way.  Mecker and slight Becker/OC Slash.


_Author's Note: Second part of my Getting Closer Trilogy. Now in Becker's POV and lets just say the rating has gone up a bit as well. This is longer and would have been even more so if I did this fic the way I wanted it to. As I check this I am with flu, so excuse mistakes! _

_Do enjoy the lovely angsty Mecker in this and lemme know what you think. Ta muchly! _

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Closer: To The Future<strong>

"_You….you want to spar again….sometime?" _

Becker didn't know why he asked that. When he pinned Matt down between his legs, feeling him wriggling to break free, the reaction had been instant. The blood had pulsed through his veins during the scrap…but when that backside bolted up into his groin, when his fingers slipped over the wet bare flesh, all that blood had hardened him quicker than he had ever recalled in his life.

The body beneath had sent his own beyond crazy. All rational and coherent thought, all his training, seemed to vacate his head and he felt like he was going to explode.

It was Matt Anderson, the man who he had been so determined to hate when they first met. The man who he didn't want to like but who eventually showed what a good leader—and friend—he actually was. This was his mate…his boss…a man he trusted with his life and he wanted to screw him senseless?

The urges scared him, but if Jess and those soldiers hadn't walked in, he knew that it would have happened. The guilt twisted his stomach.

"_Yeah. Though let's make sure Jess doesn't conduct any more tours again, okay?"_

Becker had laughed though he wasn't entirely sure as to why. He didn't know if Matt was joking or if the same idea had come to mind because when they looked at each other, there was fear starring back at him.

Becker had been in turmoil and he would have gladly faced another horde of future predators than experience such agonizing confusion. Getting rid of the erection wasn't easy, Becker had tried not to think of the fight and of Matt, but it was precisely that which had brought him to his release. He had collapsed onto the toilet, gasping for breath and he did not feel the pleasure that normally occurred after such intense ejaculation. The rest of that day, he was in a foul mood.

He had avoided Matt, Jess and the rest of the team; thankfully the anomalies behaved themselves and kept quiet. So as Connor worked in his little lab doing research for Phillip and Abby tended to the Menagerie, Becker was able to complete the brief for his new men and isolate himself with his paper work.

He couldn't concentrate. That night he went home, declining requests from the others to join them for a drink and he ended up watching the rugby he had recorded from the telly, alone. Even his favourite sport wasn't able to alleviate his worries.

He couldn't stop thinking about Matt Anderson.

* * *

><p>"What's gotten into him?" asked Connor, as he nearly collapsed next to the anomaly. He ducked his head as one of the soldiers sealed it and then jumped out of the way when Becker stormed angrily past. "Becker…man! What's with the Die Hard attitude because that was some serious over kill!"<p>

"Connor…let him be." Abby gently patted her boyfriend's back and when it looked as if Connor was going to protest, she shook her head and he immediately closed his mouth. "We all have our off days and besides he did just save us. Again."

"Yeah…I'm not ungrateful for that…but the last two days he has been more," Connor used the fingered air quotes. ""Becker" than usual. Y'know?"

"I know."

"I mean, he likes guns and blowing stuff up, but that what just happened there…we haven't come back with his evil twin, have we?"

"He hasn't got a goatee." Matt joked.

"That's true. What about his birthday? Did I miss his birthday?"

Abby shook her head.

"That's in about three weeks." She said. "And you'd better get him a present this time."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Sid and Nancy found where I'd hidden it and they ate…no destroyed it, completely! Erm…do you reckon we should talk to Becker and see if he'll tell us what's wrong?"

"Wait until he's not armed." said Matt. Connor didn't see the amused smirk Matt gave Abby and his eyes widened as he thought Becker could very well shoot him. Abby shook her head, though she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, maybe later." Connor nodded, satisfied with that plan of action. His hand rested on Matt's shoulder. "Can you talk to him?"

Only Abby saw the flash of worry in Anderson's eyes. The gentle grin faded from his face and the confident stature with which he normally held himself, dropped. As he watched Becker storm angrily to the car—slamming the door so hard that the huge black SUV actually shook—Abby heard Matt curse under his breath.

"Nice one, Matt!" Connor beamed happily. "Can you go back in Becker's car? I don't feel comfortable sitting next to him when he's all on edge an' that. Ta!"

Temple ran off to the second vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat. Abby didn't follow for the look of surprise and reluctance was clear on Matt's face and he was actually speechless as he looked over to Becker. No witty comment or remark? Something was wrong.

"Go with Connor." She said. Abby didn't want to know what was going on, but she suspected that Becker's hyper gung-ho attitude was because of Matt. The two had argued—for real—in the past, disagreed on plenty of things, but something had changed. "I'll talk to Becker."

He tried to hide the relief, but it was unmistakable. Abby chose to pretend she didn't see it and smiled.

"It might be nothing." She reassured the Irishman. "He has wanted to blow things up and shoot stuff for quite a while now. He'll be okay."

There was one advantage Abby had brought back from living in the Cretaceous era for a whole year and that was a damned good sense of hearing. He never meant for her to know just how relieved he was.

_"Oh god! Thank you Abby."_

* * *

><p>"You need a break…that's what." Said Abby, breaking the silence as Becker drove the two of them back to the ARC. "When was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself?"<p>

There was the time—about a week ago—when Becker had gone to his local gun club and spent a glorious evening trying all the weapons on offer. It had been fun and Becker was contemplating going back. He felt so at peace there.

Abby coughed, clearing her throat. It sounded as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I mean enjoyed yourself _properly_…not at the gun club."

The blonde zoologist knew him too well.

Yes he might have gone a little overboard with the explosives and the ammo on that last mission, but even the joy of blowing things up hadn't relinquished the frustration that refused to go away. Hilary couldn't get Matt out of his mind and it pissed him off. The dreams that came to him didn't exactly help either. So he woke up, went to work and came back home, always and constantly frustrated. It was never ending.

"When was the last time you went out with friends or…dare I even say it? On a date? With a woman?"

Becker slammed the breaks on a little too hard. Abby's squeal became a heartious laugh.

"That long huh?"

"Abby…do you want to walk back to the ARC?" he hissed.

"Sorry!" She coughed and then sincerely apologised as she remembered the last person Becker had really liked was Sarah. "But I am right, though."

After a few long awkward minutes of Abby staring at him, he sighed and nodded his head.

"It's been a while."

"Then you need a date, nothing fancy or serious at first, but something to help you relax. I'm sure Lester will allow you the time off. Oh! Why don't you take Jess out for a drink? You know she likes you and I think she has been trying to ask you out for a while now."

Jess. Sweet lovely Jess. Becker had to smile.

The Hub operator…the heart of the ARC, was the most adorable person Becker had ever met. She was beautiful, quirky and lively and she cared so much about others. To say she liked him was an understatement; Becker and everyone else knew that Jess was in love with him, but after Sarah's death he couldn't afford to have feelings like that again, not for anyone.

But Matt….Matt was different. He wasn't sure what the hell it was. It wasn't love, at least not any kind he understood.

"Abby….you and Connor have…." He was lost for words, he couldn't even try to describe what the pair had and what they had been through, and so he decided to concentrate on his driving. "I can't be like you and Connor. Workplace romances complicate things for us soldiers and I can't have complications when lives I'm responsible for, are at stake. I have to remain professional."

"You need to find someone, Beck."

Abby wasn't wrong. Perhaps an evening out with a woman, away from the ARC might help the sexual thoughts about Matt disappear.

There had been one lady—Elsa—at the gun club who had asked him out months before but he had turned down—why he didn't know—but the dark haired woman could handle a gun and she was very attractive, stunning even. He liked talking to her, comparing favourite weapons and there was something about Elsa that made him realise that perhaps she could be what he needed.

"Thank you Abby, for your concern."

"I'm just being me." She said, touching at his arm. "I worry about you."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. You're a good person."

"Glad to hear that."

* * *

><p>The night Becker had managed to get in contact with Elsa and ask her out. She was wonderful, funny, strong and so beautiful that he forgot all about his problems regarding the Irishman. Matt never even entered his mind.<p>

The evening didn't go exactly as planned—a meal and a drink was all he intended for a first date—but it became much more than he had ever hoped when she had asked to go back to his place…when she asked if he had protection and practically ripped off his clothes when he said yes.

Becker had become enveloped in a beautiful pale silky body, hot and versatile…so full of energy that he was amazed he could keep up. Dark ebony curls of her hair bounced and thrashed in the air and in his face as he moved inside her; the feel of her breasts in his hands and mouth, the fluttering of her around him, squeezing him…he came so hard he thought his throat would burst from his screams.

He didn't know that he had screamed someone else's name until he saw the puzzled smirk on her face.

Elsa wasn't angry or disappointed but she appeared to understand what had happened, even if Becker didn't. She had gotten dressed and been very sympathetic to him as he lay in the bed cursing himself and Matt Anderson.

"Don't fret, Hill." She had said kissing him on the brow and heading for the door. "You were fantastic. I'm sure your friend will agree."

That name…that blasted name ruined everything and Becker went back to work the next day, even more stressed. The anger and frustration became too much and Becker took to the gym to try and vent it all, to do something that would stop him thinking of the other man. The weights, the punch bags, treadmill runs, even the spars with some of the other men under his command, did nothing except put a couple of the soldiers on medical leave due to injuries. His mood, his temper got worse.

Becker thought about taking some leave himself. A long extended holiday to get away from the Irishman might do him some good.

"What's your problem, Becker?"

Three days after his disaster of a date, Matt had finally confronted him in the gym. The punch bag may have taken a bit of a beating before, but it was literally in pieces when Matt came in this time. Becker turned away, heaving so much that his ribs were aching along with the red throbbing in his fists. The sweat was dripping off him and his skin and blood was running so hot, he really didn't need for Matt to make things worse.

"Fine…so y' don't want to talk. Let's fight."

"What?" Becker spun round and grimaced.

"Y'heard! Take a punch at me. Fight me."

He didn't want to at first, but when he did, it was so liberating. It forced him to hold back a little but still drive a challenge for his opponent. It made him think on his tactics and moves, the power behind his punches rather than on Matt's body, his grunts and cusses. Through the fight, there weren't any stirrings, not a single twitch or ache for Matt occurred, it was great to just be able to fight with his friend, without the pressure. As they eased into the motions, attacking, dodging and counter attacking, the comfortable banter and jokes they had once shared, came back.

Becker felt himself again and he noticed that Matt was more open as well. So they trained and spared together regularly during the next week and a half and that in turn boosted morale for the other ARC members. The only ones who were paying visits to the medical bay were those two.

Then…he saw it happen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh shit. No. Oh god no…is he looking at you?"<em>

Becker felt the waistline of his trousers slip off his hips when he untied the string that had been securing them. He saw Matt's eyes look down and then heard the groan.

Matt fell against the wall and looked to be shaking. No…he was just tired, beaten and weary from the fight. Becker's mind was playing tricks on him.

"Are you okay?" His hand closed over Matt's shoulder and it felt as if he had been scorched Matt's skin was that hot. He squeezed his fingers tighter, his tips felt the smooth line of a long healed deep scar. "I think I gave you more than you can handle this time, Matt. You're getting sloppy."

"I'm not gettin' sloppy. I'm easin' off a little, for your sake. I don't want to hurt you."

Becker couldn't exactly remember what happened next, but it was clear in his mind that he used some poor choice of words. They nearly went back to sparing again, stopped abruptly by Lester's summons. Becker made a stupid comment—it sounded funnier in his head—and the friendly jokes that followed didn't seem like friendly jokes, more instead like flirting…really bad flirting.

Becker edged closer, noting the anguishing struggle Matt was going through. It was a stupid thing to do, because he was struggling with the same, yet he just did. It was instinct. His bare feet inched slowly across the polished gym floor and he looked down into those intense blue green eyes. He froze, he was caught by the sheer overwhelming emotion held behind those pupils and it felt like a punishment as it turned him on more. Becker ground his teeth together and tried to look away, but again was gifted by the sight of trembling, the uncontrollable twitching of the muscles in Matt's body.

"_Go away already, Matt. Please…I can't pretend anymore. I swear if you don't go now, you will be pinned up against that wall and I won't care that there are cameras in this gym." _

"I'm fine…"

That was all he needed to hear. Becker didn't listen to what else Matt said as he turned away and scooped up his belongings; he pushed open the swinging doors and turned down the corridor to head towards the showers.

Becker vaguely recalled saying something. He might have whistled as well, though nothing was making sense in his head. Why was he having strong sexual urges towards his friend? When and why had his body started to lust and crave another man?

He strode away, swaggering as confidently as he could as he knew that Matt was watching him, no doubt looking for signs of weakness, of those same trembling shakes he was experiencing. Becker didn't feel the confidence at all, nor did he find anything funny, but he laughed.

He was laughing when he got to the lockers and the joviality was quickly replaced with a self-mocking tone and it died into a groan as his bottoms finally slipped down round his ankles and he was left gazing down at his dick.

"_Think of something else. Anything except Matt! Don't think on him…fuck!"_

No matter how hard Becker tried to, he couldn't stop thinking of Matt beneath him, of being buried deep inside of him and hearing his moans and pleas for more. His mouth salivated as he imagined the taste of Matt's own, biting on his tongue…kissing, eating…swallowing.

"Shit!" Becker snatched the towel from his bag and ran as fast as his damned erection would allow, to the shower. Thank god no one else in the ARC was using them, so his hand snatched out and turned on the water. "FUCKING HELL!"

The ice cold water made him scream, but even as he stood under the spray, the low temperature did nothing to ease his swelling. A few seconds later, his whole body shivering with the cold, Becker leant against the wall and smashed his fist against it in anger. Hitting a hard tiled wall only succeeded in hurting his hand and Becker swore as he turned the temperature up.

"_Matt…what have you done to me? What the hell is going on?"_

The water warmed, soon steam was filling the room and Becker went through the process of washing himself. He lathered shampoo into his hair and rinsed the soap before standing beneath the shower head, mouth open and gasping as the water spilled over his face.

He stayed liked that for a while before he soaped down his body with the gel, running his hand across his neck, shoulders and chest. The soap trickled down over his skin but it failed to make Becker feel clean. Becker did what he could with his back and legs, but when he reached down and touched himself; his cock twitched at the light graze of his fingers and a jolt of pain shot through the entirety of his length.

"Oh Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit!" Becker lent his arm on the wall and flopped his head against it. There was only one thing he could do and with his left, he began to run his hand up and down his dick, the slow pumping building the pressure and inducing ecstatic spasms all over his body.

His eyes screwed shut…he groaned pleasurably and hissed as he thought of another's hand jerking him off. Matt. It was his body pressed against his back, his hands making Becker's legs quiver and his mouth biting and kissing his flesh.

Becker groaned and swore. This was ridiculous.

"_But it feels so good….Matt!"_

"Oh god…what am I doing?"

He felt stupid, guilty and so ashamed to be thinking of his friend like this, but his hand wouldn't stop, he instead changed the rhythm of his strokes and gripped harder…anything to bring him to orgasm sooner. Quicker…quicker…harder.

"Matt!" Anderson's name came from his mouth along with the gasping moan. He was almost there; he could feel the tingling behind his eyes beginning to stab like needles, his cheeks clenched together as the pressure surmounted and his legs began to buckle.

"_Nearly there…"_

The hand was light on his shoulder, it was barely a touch but it was enough to ruin the moment.

"Oh shit!" His had slipped away and punched the wall. "Matt."

He was there. Becker could feel his presence directly behind him, but he couldn't turn round straight away. When he did, he saw his friend through the torrent of water…naked…gloriously naked, but looking so scared.

His hand didn't leave, nor did Becker want it to, as he took in Matt's presence with hungry eyes. His imagination hadn't been wrong; the thirty three year old had more than an impressive physique to him, his legs were strong—Becker imagined how powerful their grip could be—though his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. He gulped nervously and looked back to Matt's eyes. This was new for them, they were both scared but desperately didn't want to be. He saw the denial, anger and want in those blue green eyes…he could feel it in the man's hold on his shoulder.

The confliction in both men was only making the tension worse.

"_No…please Matt…this isn't right. It can't be right." _

Becker wanted to speak the words, explain to Matt that this couldn't and shouldn't be happening. He couldn't manage it.

Becker tried to speak again, but no sound came out so he backed away, stopped only by the wall behind him and by the squeeze of Matt's hand. His breath halted and stung in his lungs when suddenly he felt the warm touch of Matt's forehead press lightly against his. It took a moment, but having Matt so close…it felt anything but wrong. Becker found his breath and it no longer hurt; the water spilling over and between them now was refreshing…and the fear lessened. If only a little.

Matt was shaking still, so Becker didn't even think about it. His hand reached out and round, palming against the small of Matt's back before pulling him closer.

"Becker…"

His voice barely whispered, yet Becker heard the question. They were both so close now, he felt Matt graze against him and it was enough to make both of them hiss, pleasurably. Becker couldn't stand it anymore; he forced all his doubts and fears about what this was and took his hand up along Matt's spine, fisting his fingers into the short crop of wet hair and pushing his head harder against him. Their lips were close to touching.

"_Do it…"_

A wet palm wrapped around his cock and blissfully began to move; up from the base to the head and back down, slow movements with kneads against his scrotum, building the pressure up, igniting the hot spasms through his body. Becker's fist clenched harder in Matt's hair and then Becker moved so his mouth—his breath—was panting in Matt's ear.

He couldn't speak, only gasp and moan as this other man did what his own hands and his solutions to his problem could not. His legs began to shake again, his grip on Matt increased as he then slapped a hand on a perfectly shaped arse. His nails dug into Matt's flesh and he had to lean on him for support, because Becker knew his legs would give out. He was going to fall when he came.

"Matt!"

The Irishman reacted to that desperate moan of his name. His eyes closed and he pushed forwards so Becker was shoved hard against the wall. The impact of the tiles on his back made his groin jerk forward and Becker yelled when the hand working him to orgasm quickened in response. He growled and got an equal vicious sound back from Matt and so Becker entwined both his hands in Matt's hair and pulled his head sharply back and turned them round.

Matt slammed against the wall, but it did nothing for his grip. Matt swore loudly as Becker felt some of his hair rip between his fingers and then for another good measure he pushed Matt again and again at the wall, leaning close to that wet mouth and stubbled chin.

He badly wanted to feel the taste of Matt's lips with his own and at the same time felt disgusted by the thought.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

Reality pulled him away. Those fears and doubts surfaced again and forced Becker to wrench himself away from Matt and his hands. His eyes shot open and he staggered back in a dizzying whirl as his groin screamed in agony. Matt slumped heavily onto his bottom, staring into his shaking hands before looking up at Becker, his usually stoic face was wrought with confusion. The water falling down Matt's face looked like tears.

"No! This-" Becker fell, preventing himself from going all the way down by clinging to the wall behind him. "I…I can't. I'm sorry Matt. This isn't us."

Becker hauled himself round, picked up his towel and wrapped it around his aching waist. His head was pounding, every part of his body was protesting because Matt wasn't allowed to finish. He had to get out of there.

"Becker?"

Captain Hilary Becker heard Matt's call and paused, contemplating for a brief moment, about going back. As he walked away, he heard Matt's cussing Gaelic words and the crack of a tile as a fist impacted with it.

He wanted to go back, he wanted to see if Matt was alright, but he kept on walking.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is the matter with you two?"<p>

Abby didn't stand for the way Matt and Becker behaved with each other the next few days and managed to catch Becker, alone in the corridor, to give him a piece of her mind.

"You two have acted like teenagers and we've all had enough! Jess is so worried, Beck! She thinks that you and Matt aren't friends anymore-!"

"We are still friends, Abby!" Becker's grimace on his face didn't convince the blonde woman one bit. "Look…we've had some disagreements, that's all."

"No."

"No?"

"I've seen you and Matt have your tiffs and this is way beyond a squabble over what's best for bringing down a T-Rex. You have never allowed your conflicts to interfere with the missions or the running of the team! You two are supposed to lead by example!"

She was right.

Though how could he tell Abby, or Jess even, about what was going on between him and Matt? How could he tell her about how he feels towards Matt when he wasn't even sure about it himself? He couldn't look his friend in the eye so he attempted to walk away, but Abby caught his arm. She looked at him with deep genuine sympathy and worry, making it impossible for him to ignore. Becker shifted nervously on his feet.

And again, she was right to be concerned.

"I'll talk with him." Becker bobbed his head and offered a small smile for her. Abby's eyebrow rose and she folded her arms over her chest. "I will! I promise!"

"Good." Abby's hand patted his arm. When neither of them moved, Becker gave Abby a quizzical look.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now!" Abby shook her head in disbelief. "Go and talk to him."

"He's at home."

"You make that sound it's a bad thing! Go round and make a peace offering. Take some beer…talk to him and settle those problems, Beck! For everyone's sake."

There was no choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Becker stood at the door, clutching the plastic rings that held together the last three cans of his favourite beer. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but it was a while before he reached out to the intercom and pressed the buzzer.<p>

There wasn't a reply. Becker pressed the button again and again and ten minutes later he was about to walk away when the door opened and Matt was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Matt allowed a small smile to greet Becker, before the two of them continued to stand in an uncomfortable silence on the doorstep. Noticing Matt's growing impatience, Becker cleared his throat and held up the cans.

"I have beer."

Matt's smile widened and he stepped aside, allowing Becker to pass.

"Beer sounds good."


End file.
